Gardeners of the Galaxy
Gardeners of the Galaxy(GotG) was an event running from April 29th to May 11th in 2016, from April 27th to May 9th in 2017, from May 24th to Jun 5th in 2018, and from May 30th to Jun 11th in 2019. =Event Description= 2016 Brash adventurers Nate Dragon and the Crusaders finds themselves the object of an unrelenting giant alien plant that is slowly taking over the galaxy. Nate and gang are forced into an uneasy truce with a duo of disparate misfits. Robbie, a gun-toting raccoon, and Broot, a fibrous humanoid. Unfortunately for Nate and his newfound friends they attract the attention of the galaxy's law enforcement and get thrown in space jail. If they are going to save the known universe, they will have to break out and head to the evil monster plant's home planet and give it a planetary-sized dose of Roundup. 2017 I am Broot. Plus, the giant galaxy destroying plant is back, so there's that. Nate and the gang require more help to defeat the interplanetary flora interloper. Two new Tier Two Crusaders need to be recruited during this updated event. It's Springtime, and this icky green nature stuff is growing out of control. Slap it down before it gets too big. And slimy. Ugh, nature. 2018 Grab your laser gun and put on your space-boots, Crusaders. We're once again summoning the questionable assistance of the Gardeners of the Galaxy to fight another outbreak of invasive alien flora. This year's event includes a new space-sader and five new objectives. An unrelenting, enormous cosmic plant is slowly consuming the cosmos. Twice before you've faced this foe and (seemingly) won. Perhaps all you really needed was the right wrestler to step into the ring... 2019 The fourth installment and third sequel to Gardeners of the Galaxy is here — and you know what they say about sequels to sequels to sequels: it's time to change things up! Usually this is the point in the franchise where you take things to space, but since we're already here it's time to fight plants with fungus! The latest addition to the Gardeners of the Galaxy is Mycall the Mushroom, and they are here to boost your formation with the power of fungus! Breathe in some of these spores and you'll have more than enough firepower to take down even the most colossal of evil plants! GARDENERS, ASSEMBLE! =New Crusaders= Tier 1 Robbie Raccoon When partnered in the same formation the inseparable miscreants buff each other with devastating effect. Starting at level 100, Broot increases the DPS for Robbie by 100% if he's in the column in front. At Level 150, he conveys the same buff next to Robbie. Broot Reciprocating, Robbie enables Broot to take 25% less damage if he's in the column in front at level 50. By level 75 Broot gets a 50% health boost when adjacent to Robbie. Tier 2 Spaceking The first of the two new Tier 2 Crusaders is Spaceking who'd put Zapp Brannigan to shame with his lascivious behaviour and penchant for melodrama. At level 150, his ability Kirkin' It Up increases his DPS +100% for every alien Crusader in the same formation. At level 400, Spaceking unlocks Avenger which increases his DPS +100% for each dead Crusader in the formation. Grandmora Grandmora is the ageing grandmother of intergalactic being, Thermos. She's an expert in knitting warm, ugly clothes and her insistence on feeding the other Crusaders makes her an ideal support Crusader. At level 50, Grandmora unlocks Still Suspicious, an ability that Buffs all Crusaders in the column in front of her by 200%, divided by the number of Crusaders in the column behind her. Grandmora unlocks Untrusting at level 150, the ability buffs all Crusaders in the column behind her by 50%, multiplied by the number of Crusaders in the column in front of her. Tier 3 Rex the Wrestler He's big, he's buff, he's shirtless and purple-skinned: Rex the Wrestler has joined Crusaders of the Lost Idols! Rex is a male support Crusader who takes trophies from slain enemies, occasionally selling them on the black market to enable buffs for the party. And did we mention the body paint? Also we're pretty sure he's invisible. Tier 4 Mycall the Mushroom Fungi may be categorically gross on average, but this frenzied fungus is one you'll want propagating in your formation! Mycall the Mushroom is a Support Crusader who uses spores that heal Crusaders with their Herbal Healing capabilities, and has a tendency to Grow in the Dark, buffing your formation. In fact, most of Mycall's abilities buff the formation one way or another - they excel at boosting their allies! Mycall has Fungal Frenzy and Mushroom Soup for improving Global DPS, Propagation for boosting adjacent Crusaders based on how many Formation Abilities are targeting Mycall, Germination to increase the DPS of all Crusaders based on the number of EP in the formation, and, well, you get the idea. Spores = Good! We are Broot. =Tier 1 Objectives= Seed Spores to start :* Broot takes up a slot :* Broot slows the furthest enemy |Reward T1 = Broot swaps with Jason, Master of Shadows |Notes T1 = The speed reduction is 25% }} Seed Spores to start :* Robbie Raccoon takes up a slot :* Robbie reduced your DPS over time as he comes up with a plan, then increases it dramatically! |Reward T1 = Robbie Raccoon swaps with Prince Sal, the Merman |Notes T1 = The DPS reduction is -1% per second, for 50 seconds. After 10 seconds, it instead increases by 50% for 60 seconds, before repeating this pattern. }} Seed Spores to start :* Must have 500 :* The Infinity Stone takes up a slot :* The Infinity Stone randomly debuffs adjacent Crusaders |Reward T1 = A Jeweled Gardener's Chest |Notes T1 = Every 10 seconds, the stone reduces DPS of a random adjacent Crusader by 50% for 20 seconds. }} Seed Spores to start :* Must have 1000 :* Bambo, Thumpy, and Fleur take up spots in the formation |Reward T1 = A Jeweled Gardener's Chest }} Seed Spores to start :* Must have 1500 :* A limited set of Crusaders are available to be used :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on the Fire Phoenix at level 250 |Reward T1 = A Jeweled Gardener's Chest |Notes T1 = This objective locks out the following 10 basic crusaders: and the following 11 event crusaders: }} Seed Spores to start :* A random Chest is awarded upon reset :* Gardener's Chests contain gear for the new Event Crusaders |Reward T1 = A Silver Gardener's Chest with a chance to upgrade to a Jeweled Gardener's Chest }} =Tier 2 Objectives= Seed Spores to start :* Spaceking takes up a slot :* Every 15 seconds, Spaceking shoots one of your Crusaders, killing them instantly |Reward T1 = Spaceking swaps with Fire Phoenix }} Seed Spores to start :* Grandmora takes up a slot :* Grandmora disables the DPS of Crusaders in the columns in front of and behind her. Formation Abilities still work. |Reward T1 = Grandmora swaps with The Washed Up Hermit }} Seed Spores to start :* Must have 5000+ idols :* A rapidly growing plant starts in just one formation slot, but spreads to a new formation slot every 50 areas, eventually encompassing all formation slots. |Reward T1 = A Jeweled Gardener's Chest |Notes T1 = The plants take over your formation slots in a fixed sequence. }} Seed Spores to start :* Must have 7500+ idols :* Two clouds of toxic spray float around the formation, moving to a random adjacent slot every 10 seconds :* Crusaders in the affected slots have their DPS and Formation Abilities disabled :* The clouds take 1 second to move, during which time they have no effect |Reward T1 = A Jeweled Gardener's Chest }} Seed Spores to start :* Must have 10,000+ idols :* Every time a monster is killed, all Crusaders take 5% of their Max Health in damage :* Crusaders heal 20% of their max health every 5 seconds. |Reward T1 = A Jeweled Gardener's Chest }} =Tier 3 Objectives= Seed Spores to start :* Rex the Wrestler takes up a slot in the formation :* Rex increases Global DPS by 100% for each Crusader from the Gardeners of the Galaxy event :* Rex moves every 25 areas :* This feels awfully familiar... |Reward T1 = Rex the Wrestler swaps with Xander, the Xmas Dragon |Notes T1 = }} Seed Spores to start :* Must have 25,000 to start :* Only Crusaders with a penchant for insanity can be used |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Gardener's Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Only the following crusaders are allowed: }} Seed Spores to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Groove-packed mix tapes attack the formation at random :* Each mix tape debuffs Crusaders in different ways |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Gardener's Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Mix tapes are damage capped to survive at least 1 second, and do one of the following: * Reduce all DPS by 50% * Damage all Crusaders for 5% of their health per second * Reduce gold find by 100% }} Seed Spores to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* Three potted plants take up slots in the formation :* Each potted plant has a unique debuff :* The plants change positions ever 100 areas |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Gardener's Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = One plant reduces the DPS of adjacent Crusaders, one lowers the gold find, and another disables Formation Abilities of adjacent Crusaders. }} Seed Spores to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* Bug enemies spawn at random :* When killed, bugs reduce the DPS of a random Crusader by 50% for 60 seconds :* This DPS reduction stacks additively |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Gardener's Jeweled Chest }} =Tier 4 Objectives= Seed Spores to start :* Mycall the Mushroom takes up a slot in the formation :* If Mycall dies, the formation wipes :* Mycall damages all Crusaders based on the number of Formation Abilities affecting them |Reward T1 = Mycall the Mushroom swaps with Greyskull the Pirate |Notes T1 = Mycall deals 2% health damage per second for every Formation Ability. }} Seed Spores to start :* All plant monsters are tough to kill, and have a ranged attack |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Gardener's Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Plant monsters resist DPS damage (15% max health per second) and Click damage (3% per second), other damage types are unaffected. }} Seed Spores to start :* A sprinkler occupies a slot in the formation :* Columns have their DPS disabled as the sprinkler passes over them |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Gardener's Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The sprinkler starts in the first column and changes every 15 seconds. }} Seed Spores to start :* Crusaders without any Legendary loot have their DPS, Upgrades, and Loot disabled |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Gardener's Jeweled Chest }} Seed Spores to start :* Mounds of dirt slowly occupy the entire formation :* Each mound of dirt increases global DPS for every Flora Crusader in the formation |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Gardener's Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Dirt is added every 100 levels in the following order: }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit Broot Unlock Broot by completing the respective objective. Recruit Robbie Raccoon Unlock Robbie Raccoon by completing the respective objective. New Growth Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Broot. Arsenal of Destruction Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Robbie Raccoon. Not So Sporing Spend 16,500 Seed Spores starting objectives in the "Gardeners of the Galaxy" campaign. Seed Spores spent on purchasing chests don't count! Teamwork! Properly position Broot and Robbie to maximize their bonuses. Tier 2 Recruit Spaceking Unlock Spaceking by completing the respective objective. Recruit Grandmora Unlock Grandmora by completing the respective objective. Spacesuit Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Spaceking. Knitting Up a Storm Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Grandmora. To The Bitter End Have Grandmora buff Spaceking while Avenger is stacked to at least 6300% (6 Dead Crusaders in formation) A Whole Forest Spend 33,000 Seed Spores starting objectives in the "Gardeners of the Galaxy" campaign. Seed Spores spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 3 Recruit Rex the Wrestler Unlock Rex the Wrestler by completing the respective objective. Gear Rex the Wrestler Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Rex the Wrestler. Awesome Adventures Complete all Gardeners of the Galaxy Tier 3 Objectives. A Little Bit Crazy Beat area 900 in Gardeners of the Galaxy Free Play. Extreme Marketing Have four Black Market buffs active at once. Galactic Infestation Spend 50,000 Seed Spores starting objectives in the "Gardeners of the Galaxy" campaign. Seed Spores spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Mycall the Mushroom Unlock Mycall the Mushroom by completing the respective objective. Pocket Full of Fungus Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Mycall the Mushroom. Cleaning Up the World Complete all Gardeners of the Galaxy Tier 4 Objectives. Garden Across the Universe Beat area 1200 in Gardeners of the Galaxy Free Play. Dug In Refresh Storm Rider's cooldown 100 times using Mycall's "Static Spores" ability. Spores of the Multiverse Spend 75,000 Seed Spores starting objectives in the "Gardeners of the Galaxy" campaign. Seed Spores spent on purchasing chests don't count! Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:Gardeners of the Galaxy Category:Alien Tree Formation